


he's got you high

by nishiyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: шибаяма не из тех, от кого срывает голову.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Shibayama Yuuki
Kudos: 2





	he's got you high

**Author's Note:**

> на #musicfanfiction в паблик `музыкальный волейбол`. песня: Mumm-Ra – She's Got You High

Шибаяма не из тех, от кого срывает голову. Коноха с удовольствием с этим поспорит.

Он заметил его не сразу: где-то между третьей и четвертой рюмкой, когда мозг заплывает лиловым туманцем, но зрение до сих пор в фокусе. Они провожали последнее школьное лето.

Юки вырос неожиданным темным пятном перед глазами, бормотал что-то про Куроо-сана и что кроме него никто не может помочь. Коноха не таскал пьяных друзей из принципа, но Шибаяма был перепуган не на шутку.

Куроо пил лучше всех из их скромного круга на три человека: Бокуто хватало одной рюмки чего-то покрепче вина, Коноха терял ориентацию где-то на пятой. Разумеется, на утро стало ясно, что Куроо безбожно блефовал. Шибаяма даже извинился. Чужие алые щеки приятно жгли собственное лицо.

Вторая их встреча состоялась в кафе где, (к несчастью) подрабатывал Бокуто.

Тогда был октябрь, кажется. Бокуто не в меру активен, Акааши — максимально сосредоточен. Забавно определять месяц по тому, как ведут себя люди.

Бокуто махал руками, заставляя Шибаяму стесняться и вжиматься в дверной косяк, пока Акааши легкой тенью обслуживал столики. Все занятые столики. Так уж получилось, что Коноха оказался единственным, кто сидел один.

— Коноха, будь человеком, предложи Шибаяме место!

Акинори давил улыбку, Шибаяма — свои по умолчанию красные щеки. Акааши даже на мгновение перестал быть тенью, дабы оттащить Бокуто от их столика.  
Это выглядело как чертово свидание. Именно поэтому Коноха всегда ходит в кафе один.

Шибаяма пил свой латте, листал ленту твиттера. Коноха уверен: лишь бы не смотреть в его сторону. Он сам скрывался за листами конспектов, жуя трубочку, от которой могло вовсе ничего не остаться.

На прощание Шибаяма поблагодарил его за место, а после скрылся в потоке людей, едва покинув кафе. Коноха старался не смотреть на белую кружку с остатками кофе и разорванную салфетку.

Ноябрь снова принес Шибаяму. Простывшего, охрипшего, с растяжением лодыжки: неудачно наступил на промерзшую лужу, зачитавшись таблоидом. Его нос краснел, как и щеки. Шибаяма почему-то всегда был красным.

Коноха нес его на руках до самой станции скорой помощи. Шибаяма жался к нему как котенок.

Пакет с таблетками шуршал на сгибе локтя, пока Коноха вновь нес его на руках. Пока поднимался по лестнице, наигранно кряхтя; пока пытался открыть дверь в квартиру ногой.

В квартире Акинори редко бывали люди — и снова Шибаяма — крошечное исключение из не таких уж и важных правил.

Юки жил в квартире Конохи до тех пор, пока лодыжка не пришла в норму, а горло не перестало надрываться.

Коноха обнимал его по ночам. Говорил, чтобы согреться (думал, что приятно).

Коноха варил ему по утрам кофе. Некрепкий, с молоком или сливками.

Коноха поил его лекарствами до конца курса их применения.

Коноха говорил, что он совсем как найденный на улице котенок.

Шибаяме эгоистично не хотелось уезжать.

В последний вечер, после которого нужно было вернуться в свою квартиру — хозяйка просила плату, мама звонила на домашний — Коноха не вернулся к семи. А затем — к восьми, девяти, десяти. Только в одиннадцать его обувь громыхнула в коридоре, а от него самого пахнуло алкоголем.

Он обнимал Шибаяму, уткнувшись носом в шею, глубоко дышал и глушил порывы собственного желания. Но Юки разрешил, легонько поцеловав в висок.

— Оставайся, — с парами алкоголя куда-то в область ключиц.

В воздухе звенел ноябрь: холодный, кофейный, алкогольный. Черного цвета с прожилками желтого. Осень, готовая к первому снегу.


End file.
